The creation of the Delaware Analytic Center for Clinical and Translational Research (DEAC) as the analytic core of the Delaware Clinical and Translational Research program (DE-CTR) will bring unified and innovative approaches to clinical and translational research in the state of Delaware. DEAC will assemble transdisciplinary research teams that will dramatically transform the capacity for clinical and translational research in an environment ideally suited to producing generalizable research. The development of the DEAC requires a critical mass of clinician-epidemiologists, biostatisticians, bioinformatics experts, and senior and junior investigators, as well as the infrastructure required to providers and community populations in research. In 2009, the Delaware Health Sciences Alliance was formed by leaders ofthe University of Delaware (UD), Christiana Care Health System (CCHS) Nemours/Alfred I duPont Hospital for Children (Nemours) and Thomas Jefferson University (TJU participant in the DE-CTR because of its location in Pennsylvania). Working cooperatively, the DHSA provides leadership in the improvement of health and health services to all Delawareans, with an emphasis on developing the biomedical research infrastructure across the institutions. The Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) is a CTSA institution that has demonstrated significant achievements in translational research. The formation ofthe South Carolina Translational Research Institute (SCTR) has had an enormous impact on the statewide research environment by facilitating interdisciplinary, multi-institutional collaborations, which bring the breadth of expertise and knowledge across the state to focus on critical health-related issues. Research supported by SCTR resources spans the full translational spectrum from drug discovery to pre-clinical studies, clinical trials, and community based participatory research.